Letting Down Hard
by matuisgman
Summary: So Diana hits on Shepard, Miranda hits on Diana


** Mandatory 'don't own Mass Effect disclaimer. However I like to rewrite things, like having LI on the Normandy. So that's why Miranda is on, set after Horizon when she would have been picked up.**

Letting Down Hard

Diana had left Shepard's quarters and Alexander was sitting down to look at reports, when Miranda walked in. She had passed Diana on the way up, so knew the Shepard must have had his Interview he promised. Alex looked up when she walked in and they both smile.

"So, how was the interview with Diana?"

"It went ok, once we got started."

"Why what happened?"

So Alex proceeded to tell Miranda about Diana's flirting and comments. Of course his letting her down nicely, after all he doesn't have to be a renegade jerk all the time. Miranda listen and her eyes slowly narrowed. True, Alex wouldn't cheat or betray her trust but some boundaries should never be crossed. Alex did nothing wrong, but Ms. Allers did, she turned to walk back out.

"I will be right back Alex."

"Ok," Alex went back to work and smiled. Of course he doesn't have to be a renegade jerk all the time.

Diana was working on completing her interview with Commander Shepard before sending it off. She was a bit amused by their banter, though a little disappointed her flirting didn't work. The door opened and she smiled, maybe there was something there.

"So Commander…"

Her words and smile died as it was not Shepard but that new women he brought aboard. A rather good looking women at that, prehaps better looking than her. With one stride the woman drew her pistol and Diana went from disappointed to scared.

"Hey, now…no need for that," Diana had put her hands up and backed into the wall as Miranda stepped closer.

"What do you think you're doing with the Commander?"

"It was just an interview."

"So, following people home is how you interview them?"

Oh, crap. Who was this woman? "He let me down nicely; he wants to be strictly professional."

Miranda stepped closer as her biotics flared, and locked Diana solid. Her pistol brought even closer. Again Diana thought, oh crap.

"Of course he wants it professional, he nice to most people not threating him," Miranda came in very close, "And I will be doubly clear that it will stay professional."

Miranda's voice dropped a notch as Diana swallowed, "Let me make this very clear, do that again and I will throw you out the airlock…being docked it optional."

Diana swallowed, "Alex might not like that."

Diana was slammed hard against the wall, and Miranda's voice had a sharp edge, "He is Commander Shepard to you and Alex wouldn't care if I spaced you…you have a specific job on this ship. I suggest you stick to it."

Miranda's voice dropped again, "Do I make myself clear."

Diana whimpered something.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes," Diana nearly screamed it.

"Good," Miranda released Diana who slide down to the floor, and holstered her pistol, "I am glad we cleared that up."

With that Miranda left, like nothing at all happened. Diana had another interview to get ready for, but really didn't feel like getting up. Miranda walked to the elevator and up to the Alex's room, where he was still working. He started to get up, when she waved him back down and sat next to him, sliding her arm along his back. Alex wrapped his arm around Miranda as she leaned into him and looked at the pad.

"So have a chat with Diana?"

"Just cleared the air about some things."

"That's good."

Alexander and Miranda snuggled in as they got to work. Meanwhile Diana was getting things together. The door slid open again, and for one terrifying moment she thought it was that women. Instead it was her next appointment, Garrus. She smiled and moved to greet him when she winced, which the Turian noticed.

"You ok?"

"Just a little altercation with that new woman Shepard brought on board."

"You mean Miranda. What happened?"

"Apparently she doesn't like me."

"She is a nice person, once you get past a few things. What did you do?"

Diana was no seething, "What did I do? She the one waving a gun and slamming me around, threating to space me."

The Turian had a look like a light bulb going off, "you do realize Alex is her boyfriend?"

Oh Crap.

** I don't actually hate Diana Allers, but other people do…so enjoy a chew toy.**


End file.
